This is a invention which pertains to a wreath hanger assembly for displaying wreathes and other decorative items such as garlands, Christmas tree ornaments and the like on the door at Christmas time. A variety of mechanisms have been sold and patented relating to hanging items on flat surfaces. A great many of such items include suction cups or adhesive pads in order securely to fasten a hook to a flat surface such as a wall, door or window. Generally, small hooks may adequately be adhered to surfaces by the use of suction cups or small adhesive pads but when larger items such as a wreaths are used the amount involved precludes the use of small suction cups particularly on a surface such as a door which is being opened and closed continuously and may dislodge the device or otherwise cause a suction cup to fail.